The Burning Man
by MystyKitty
Summary: I have been called many things over the years but now. Now I am the Burning Man. SEQUAL to The Power of Dance


The Burning Man

A/N: That which you are about to read is not my original creation the characters used and mentioned are the property of the original author JKr long may she reign.

This is a semi sequel to The Power of Dance. Read on and you can understand, if you haven't read PofD, then this won't make very much sense, so ah… read that first.

They have called me many things over the years.

Boy

Git

Bastard

Evil

Traitor

Just to name a few.

But the only one that truly describes me. The only bloody one that makes any sense at all I would give up in an instant.

I'd give it up if it would bring her back.

They call me the Burning Man.

Whether it is out of ridicule or respect, my name was given to me by the people that watched her burn. By the people that watched me try to follow.

Given to me by the people that tried to pick up the broken pieces of my heart and my mind.

The first three days after she left me I didn't move. I stared at her ashes and clutched the cool ruby to my chest. Weasly and Potter made me come in eventually, made me sleep, eat, remember how to breathe.

How to cry.

_"She loved you, you fool. With all of her heart and soul. You would dishonor her by starving herself? By asphyxiating yourself on tears she wouldn't want you to cry?"_

_"Damn you."_

Molly Weasley took care of me. She left her own home and cared for me at Hogwarts no matter how poorly I treated her.

_"Get the hell out of here. I hate you. I hate all of you. Dammit I don't want your help I just want you to leave me the bloody hell alone."_

_"I don't care Draco. I told her I'd look after you I so I will."_

_"She didn't care enough to stay. I don't care either. You can't make me care."_

_"No, but I can wipe your tears when you cry and make sure that you don't do something you would regret."_

_"I wouldn't regret death I would welcome it with open arms. Then I would be away from you, and be with her."_

The crack of her hand on my face is something I can still feel. Still hear.

It took me well over a year to relearn how to function.

_"I don't remember how to do it God dammit. Leave me the hell alone."_

_"Malfoy you have been flying since you were born it isn't something that you forget. Just get on the bloody broom and stop whinging."_

_"Bloody bastard."_

_"You're welcome."_

It took me three years to even leave Hogwarts grounds.

_"I won't leave. I can't. She might come back while I'm gone."_

_"As much as I wish I were wrong, I don't think that she is going to Draco. You need to live again."_

_"There is no life without her."_

I was eventually able to leave. A quick trip to Hogsmeade or to Diagon Alley. I stayed at Hogwarts however. Searching tomes thick with dust, trying to find a way to bring her back. As the years went on, the students left me alone.

Disturbed by my intensity or by the zeal I researched or hell, maybe by the broken ghosts that drift across my eyes.

_"Did you see him. That's the crazy guy that loved the phoenix."_

_"I heard that he hasn't left the library in three years."_

_"Scary."_

They all left me alone. Let me hear their whispers and rumors but never spoke to me, never tried to know me or understand.

Except him.

Except Josh.

My only friend I liked after she left.

He made me realize that life still existed, still went on around me. Made me remember that others loved her as well.

_"You really are a moron aren't you? Have you gotten any sleep this week?"_

_"Josh?"_

_"Yes. Do you even know what day of the week it is? Hell, what year it is?"_

_"You're much too young to swear."_

_"Do you even realize that I'm a fourth year? Do you realize that I loved her too? That when she left I lost the only person that cared for me at this school. That when she died I was alone to? Yet here I am surviving. I still miss her but I will ask Eloise to the Halloween ball, and be worried if she'll say yes."_

That was to beginning of our friendship.

In the fourth year I refocused on my business and found myself disgusted by the state that it was in. It may have been worse than the state my inept father left it in after his death.

_"Damnation! What in the hell happened to my company?"_

_"I am sorry sir."_

_"Don't bloody well give me sorry; tell me why my business is faltering and why it is on the brink of bankruptcy?"_

_"It's been four bloody years sir. The plans you let us weren't good enough to make the company self sufficient, without you all your lofty plans faltered and you refused to answer owls. We don't know anything about muggle business. Don't blame us for your seclusion."_

That shook me to the core.

It took three years of nineteen hour work days, but I rebuilt my empire.

It was better, bigger, and stronger than before.

Then when it stopped consuming me completely, I turned it over to the one person capable of running such an elaborate juggling act of contracts, businesses, and deals in process.

The only person capable of handling it all and manage to save money.

Too make money.

I turned it over to the one person that cared for me, put up with me after she left.

Molly Weasley.

_"Think about it? The multitude of things to do. The challenge, you could finally live up to your potential."_

_"I like being a mother. I wouldn't know how to run a company like yours."_

_"You have to. You are the only one I trust to it. The only one capable beyond me to actually do it. Please?"_

Her family wasn't pleased I removed their cook and security blanket.

_"Malfoy!__ What in the hell did you do that for? Your trying to poach our mum you greedy bastard."_

_"Sod off."_

But she was bored. No children left, no grandchildren. She needed the challenge. Deserved the recognition she accrued running Vious Enterprises in both wizard and muggle worlds. She doubled my holdings and companies net worth with little expenditures. She deserved the riches I gave her. Never again would she be forced to scrimp and strive.

I made certain of that.

When Josh left Hogwarts I recuited him. Apprenticed him to Molly so he could learn the ropes of my empire. I made him my heir. Changed my will so all of the business went to him.

I needed him as an heir so my company could survive.

_"I need you to be my heir Josh."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't snort, its unbecoming of the heir to Vious Inc. Don't you see I need you."_

_"Wouldn't you prefer to give to company to your children?"_

_"I won't have children Josh. I haven't touched a woman other than Molly since Her. Why would I when I can feel phantom heat on my skin, hear her voice in my ear, feel her body pressed against mine."_

_"I'll do it." He sighed. "I'll do it on one condition."_

_"Name it."_

_"Never speak of her like that again to me."_

So now I wait. I wait for her voice in my ear. To feel her next to me.

I've helped those I need to help.

Thanked those I need to thank.

So now I wait and listen to the tragic songs about the burning man and his lost lady-love.

Now I wait for her.

The room gets warmer and the fire in the hearth jumps and writhes three times its usual height.

My heart races.

She is coming.

I can feel her coming, her magic calls to me, calls to mine.

She appears in front of me ten years after she left me. I feel the ruby around my neck grow warm and the ring inside of it drifts incorporeal, through the crystal, into the air and onto her finger.

I can feel the tears running down my face, can feel my heart aching for her, the broken pieces mending themselves.

Her eyes flash and I see the golden eyes I love so much.

Have missed so deeply.

She opens her arms and I step into them. I feel the heat and can't bring myself to care.

I feel the rightness that only happens when I am with her.

We are together.

That is all that matters

All that they will find of me is the empty ruby laying on scorched bedsheets.

Then the songs and rumors will be true.

I really am…The Burning Man.

The End


End file.
